dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening
れる の !!セルジュニア |Rōmaji title =Fukiareru Shin no Chikara!! Seru Junia Funsai |Literal title =Anger Exploding Into Power!! The Cell Juniors are Destroyed |Number = 185 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Gohan Unleashed |Airdate = May 12, 1993 |English Airdate = December 13, 2000 |Previous = Cell Juniors Attack! |Next = The Unstoppable Gohan }} れる の !!セルジュニア |Fukiareru Shin no Chikara!! Seru Junia Funsai|lit. "Anger Exploding Into Power!! The Cell Juniors are Destroyed"}}, previously titled "The Unleashing", is the twentieth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 12, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 13, 2000. Summary Enraged with Cell for killing the good-natured Android 16, and the Cell Juniors' beating of his friends and father, Gohan's hidden power erupts, transforming him into a second level of Super Saiyan (which would later be called Super Saiyan 2). Throughout Gohan's transformation, Cell remains unphased and even taunts Gohan with making the same mistake as Future Trunks by powering up. The Cell Juniors then turn their attention back to the Dragon Team, and continue their assault. This angers Gohan further, causing his energy to crackle. Cell then notices this unusual power up and he eventually encourages Gohan to "let it all go". Gohan's massive power output upon unleashing the form disables all electronic devices, including the ZTV equipment. After the dust settles, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan approaches Cell. After going through the initial shock of Gohan's transformation, Cell calms down and decides that this would make a good game fighting him. However, after declaring "No games", Gohan takes back the Senzu Beans that Cell had stolen from Krillin earlier in a speed fast enough to catch Cell off-guard. After avoiding Cell's attempt to reclaim the beans, Gohan suddenly appears next to a Cell Jr. The Cell Jr., after being briefly shocked, gives Gohan a malicious smile and lunges at him, only for Gohan to step out of the way and decapitate the Cell Jr. with one swift blow, much to the astonishment of Cell and the Z Fighters present. Gohan then continues to destroy all the Cell Juniors effortlessly even after one takes Krillin hostage by holding his hand to his neck but it proves to be no use. Gohan leaves the Senzu Beans with Future Trunks to be given to the injured Z Fighters. After saving his friends from the vicious Cell Juniors, Gohan is prepared to face Cell himself. Major Events *Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. *Gohan defeats the seven Cell Juniors. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell Jr. *Krillin vs. Cell Jr. *Yamcha vs. Cell Jr. *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell Jr. *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell Jr. *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. 7 Cell Jrs. Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Goku's House Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Senzu Bean *Television Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Techniques *Blasting Beam - Used by Cell Jr. to attack Gohan and an unconscious Krillin. Carrying Krillin, Gohan swiftly dodges the attack at the last second. *Explosive Wave - Used twice by Gohan to repel the Cell Juniors. (Second Explosive Wave Uses Continuous Energy Bullets) *Destructo Disc - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, but the young Saiyan easily dodges it. *Kamehameha - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by a Cell Jr. against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Tri-Beam - Used by two Cell Juniors against Gohan, inflicting no damage. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Gohan when he fires Ki Blasts out of his aura to hinder the Cell Juniors. *Quiet Rage - A rush attack used by Gohan to destroy the remaining Cell Juniors. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan Angers" - When Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. *"Trunks Appears" - After Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Gohan snatches the Senzu Beans from Cell after transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 while subsequently facing a Cell Jr. *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - When Super Saiyan 2 Gohan easily defeats all of the Cell Jrs. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Cell becomes enraged after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan kills all of the Cell Jrs. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *While Gohan is transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 for the first time, he urges Cell to stop the Cell Jr's. fighting his friends. In the manga, the Cell Jr's. stop fighting as soon as Gohan snaps after Cell destroys Android 16. *In the manga, Gohan defeats the Cell Jr's. almost straight after becoming a Super Saiyan 2. In the anime, there are additional scenes such as one of the Cell Jr. holding Krillin hostage and the Cell Jr. performing the Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon and Tri-Bean against Gohan. *Chi-Chi becoming frustrated after her TV loses footage of the fight and shouting at her father is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Gohan actually defeats eight Cell Juniors in this episode, even though Cell only creates seven of them. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 185 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 185 (BDZ) pt-br:A destruição dos Cells Juniores! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 185 it:La vendetta di Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z